I Didn't Know
by XxmorticiansdaughterXx
Summary: After a celebrating at a club with all rookie nine and team Gai Sasuke and Sakura end up going home together o.o   sorry I suck at summeries the story is better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Team seven was celebrating Sasuke joining the anbu ranks with Naruto and Sakura after finally coming back to Konoha. The three eighteen year olds were celebrating at a club with the rest of rookie nine and team Gai. They were all a bit drunk from all the sake and the dancing. When Sasuke came back he has opened up more to them, he is talking more and is less cold mainly to Sakura.

Naruto has noticed how Sasuke and Sakura have become closer since he came back. He almost fell off his chair from laughing so hard when Sasuke punched the guy that Sakura was dancing with all the way across the club. He certainly did not miss how Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. As they drunkenly walked out of the club together.

**Review pleaseeeee :)**


	2. Chapter 2 What Have I Gotten Myself Into

I groaned as sunlight hit my face I tried to turn over but I could not because something warm was wrapped around my waist. I craned my neck to see whose arm was on me and I gasped as I noticed the familiar onyx hair of my team mate. My eyes widened as I also realized that we were both naked! I pulled the covers over and pulled away from Sasuke, accidentally knocking us both off the bed and affectively waking him up.

"What the hell?" He yelled sitting up on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I yelled back. Sasuke at Sakura seeing her wrapped up in her comforter with her bare shoulders showing. He looked around the room then looked at himself on the floor, his eyes widening automatically.

"Oh shit" He muttered while smacking his head. I don't say anything to him as I gather up some of my clothes and go into my bathroom not without slamming the door behind me. I lean my back against the door and slowly slide down to the floor. I run my fingers through my long pink hair.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

In Sakura's bedroom Sasuke was gathering up his clothes thinking the same thing.

**Okay this is the second chapter of my first fanfic soo no flames please but still review. **


	3. Chapter 3What Should We Do Now?

Sasuke and Sakura were in Sakura's kitchen drinking coffee as an awkward silence fell over them. Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore so she decided to speak up.

"So what should we do now?"

"I'm not sure…how will you know if your" He trailed off knowing she knew what he meant.

"Like the rest of the female kunoichi I am on birth control pills, and they have not failed me before"

"Aa…"

"Ne I think maybe it would be best if we just forget that this ever happened" I said quietly.

"Aa I agree"

"I guess I will see you and Naruto later at training"

"Ja ne Sakura"

"Ja…" I said as I watched him walk away. I went over to my couch and clutched a pillow to my chest as I fell onto the couch. Silent tears began to fall down my face while I thought about what had happened to me these past 24 hours.

_' what have I done…'_


	4. Chapter 4 8 Months and 1 Week Later

_8 months and 1 week_

*BANG BANG

"SAKURA-CHAN WAKE UP!"

"Dobe you better be ready to run if you do wake her"

"But all she does is sleep now a days" Naruto pouted childishly.

"What do you expect baka she is always working and going on missions she is going to be sleeping when she has extra time to"

"Whatever teme" BANG! But before Naruto bang on her door again it flew open and a fist connected with his face. Sasuke squinted his eyes in the sunlight to be able to watch Naruto fly halfway across Konoha.

"I think that's a new record" Sakura huffed an amused breath and stomped back inside her house, leaving the door open for Sasuke to come in. He looked around her living room while she got changed. It was covered with medical supplies and numerous scrolls. Then Naruto stumbled through the door covered in scrapes and bruises. Sakura sensing his chakra came down stairs.

"YOU!" She pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. "You woke me up!" She was about to hit him on his head when he cowered away covering his head.

"But Sakura-chan, we have a mission!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? A mission on my day off! Ugh!" She yelled and stormed out of her house with Naruto and Sasuke following close behind.


	5. Chapter 5 She's What!

Team seven, Ino, and Hinata were tree hopping on their way to the sand village for a mission that would take maybe over a month to complete. They had to travel to all the other hidden villages and seek any news on Akatsuki.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke has been eyeing Sakura since they left the village, something was different about her. She was paler and this passed month she hasn't been feeling well. She even has gained weight about ten pounds. She has probably just over worked.

"We're stopping to set up camp for the night up ahead in a clearing close by" Kakashi yelled back to us.

We all dropped down from the trees and started setting up camp.

Sakura's POV

Ino and I were setting up tents while the others gathered supplies. There are six of us so we set up three tents capable of holding two people. Kakashi-sensei and the others came back with fire wood, and food. We were all eating instant ramen around the fire when Kakashi-sensei spoke up.

"I have set you all up with a partner for this mission, and who you will be sharing a tent with tonight. Ino and Hinata, Naruto and I, Sakura and Sasuke." When I heard that Sasuke and I were partners I glared daggers at Kakashi, I don't want to be partnered with him for over a month!

After we finished our meal, everyone was off doing their own thing while me and Ino talked by the fire.

"Sak what's wrong, you have been glaring at the fire for the past ten minutes!"

"I don't want to be partnered with Sasuke after what happened between us those months ago"

"Seriously? It happened what like nine or eight months ago?"

"It will still be awkward being alone with him. We haven't talked much at all or seen each other since _it_ happened"

"Well, don't worry about it just try to put that at the back of your mind when you're with him, besides he's not much of a talker anymore since that happened. Don't worry Sak; Hinata and I are always here for you if you need anything." She said then giving me a hug. Suddenly I got a sharp pain in my back and stomach causing me to groan in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Aa its nothing, my back and stomach are just hurting"

"Let me take a look at it" her hand barely touched my back where it hurt most and I whimpered.

"Ino don't worry about it my muscles are probably just sore" she was still worried I could tell, but she decided not to push it.

"You should go to bed, it won't be your turn to keep watch in a while" I just nodded my head and went off to my tent…which I had to share with Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

I was tired of being around the Dobe, so I decided to go to my tent and sleep some since I took watch last. When I was inside the tent I was surprised to see Sakura lying in her side with tears rolling done her face and she was clutching her stomach.

"Sakura what's wrong?" I asked her as I kneeled down beside her.

"I-it's nothing my s-stomach just hurts" She stuttered.

"Do you want me to get Ino?"

"No, just go to bed, I am fine"

"Hn" If she wanted to be stubborn then fine I just won't bug her anymore about it. I lay down on my mat and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up when I felt a warm liquid touch my hand. I sit up abruptly and look down at my hand. On my hand was blood…I look over to Sakura to see her covered in blood mainly on her lower region…I quickly get up and kneel beside her and I shake her shoulder.

"Sakura! Sakura, look at me!" her head slowly and weakly turns towards me. Her emerald green eyes were blood shot and full of tears. Her jaw was clenched tight and she was still clutching her stomach. She mumbled something so quietly I could barley hear her so I asked her to repeat herself.

"G-g-et Ino-o" She whispered. I ran out of the tent and towards Ino's and Hinata's tent. I wasted no time in unzipping the tent and shaking Ino's shoulder yelling at her to wake up.

"What! What! I'm up!"

"Come quickly, I don't know what's wrong with Sakura, there is blood everywhere." She ran out of the tent in front of me and ran as fast as she could to our tent. She stopped once she was inside the tent and stared wide eyed at Sakura.

"Oh kami…there's so much blood…"

"So what! Find out what's happening to her!" I demanded. She just nodded her head and placed her hands on Sakura's mid-section. Her face was filled with worry and surprise as she lowered Sakura's pants.

"Sasuke…She's giving birth…"

"What? How is that possible?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Ino how is that possible? She does not look pregnant she gained weight but not that much. She hasn't had many symptoms!"

"Sasuke, she is…I'm not sure why this happens, but is has happened before. Now we need to stop talking and get this baby out. Sakura is bleeding a lot more then she should, the baby could either be dead or dying since Sakura didn't know she was pregnant. Check her pulse and try to get her to respond." Ino rushed out. I put two fingers on Sakura's neck…Her pulse was slow…she's dying. I shake her shoulder and call her name.

"Sakura! Sakura! Look at me, can you hear me? Sakura?" I shook her more. Very slowly she looked over at me. "Ino she is responding slowly…her heart beat is slow…I think she's dying…"

"Sakura, listen to me…You have delivered a baby before you know what to do right?" Ino asked. Sakura slowly nodded her head. "Common Sakura, you have to push Okay? Sasuke send one of your fastest snakes to Tsunade, inform her of Sakura's condition and wake up Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata. As soon as this baby is out we need to get Sakura to Tsunade quickly she is losing a lot of blood." I nodded and did as she told.

Ino POV

"Sakura? You need to keep pushing. I know it's really hurting but you have to keep pushing." She barley nodded and mustered up whatever strength she had left and kept pushing. She whimpered in pain and more tears fell down her face. But she kept pushing, the baby was almost here.

With Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata

Naruto and Sasuke were pacing outside of the tent flinching every time Sakura cried out in pain.

"I don't get how can Sakura-chan be pregnant she doesn't look pregnant?" Naruto muttered.

"W-who got h-he-er p-pregnant?" Hinata asked.

"I bet the teme did! After we celebrated at the club you and Sakura-chan left together and I didn't see either of you until the next day!"

"Naruto, leave Sasuke alone he is just as worried about Sakura as we are" Kakashi stated. I was thankful for him speaking up.

They all turned their heads towards the tent when they heard a baby cry. Sasuke immediately went into the tent to see Ino holding a small infant in her arms.

"It's a boy; he has your black hair and Sakura's green eyes. I will take care of him while you need to get Sakura back to Konoha right away, if you don't she will die" I didn't waste any time in picking her up bridal style and instantly jumping into the trees towards Konoha.


	7. Chapter 7 Author's Note

Thank you to those who have added my story to their favorites or their story alerts. I need two more reviews before I will update with another chapter. No flames please, but I will take suggestions on the story. Thanks

-EvanescentOnyx


	8. Chapter 8 Chapter 7

Disclaimer- sigh I wish I did own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto(Sp?) you lucky bastard

"talking" **'inner' **'thoughts'

Sasuke POV

I have been running for an hour straight with no breaks. Jumping down from the tree tops I laid Sakura down and quickly caught my breath and picked her up and ran again. I am almost to Konoha and Sakura has not gotten any better. I have to get her to Tsunade if I want her to live. The gates came in to view and I pushed the little amount chakra I had in my legs and ran faster. Once I was in front of the gates they were opened once the guards saw us. I made it to the hospital in record time and Tsunade was waiting for us at the doors. She took Sakura from me and started barking orders to the other nurses. Nurses running around frantic trying to listen to her orders, everything was blurry and things started to spin then everything was black.

"Oi! Oi! Uchiha! Wake the hell up!" Tsunade yelled. I woke up and I looked around I was in a hospital bed. Then I remembered everything and sat up straight in the bed.

"Where is Sakura? What happened to her? Is she okay?" I rushed. Tsunade got a solemn look on her face. She can't be dead, she just can't. Why am I feeling this way about her? I never cared before.

'**Not until you came back then seduced her and had a kid with her and she was on the brink of death the last you saw her'**

'Go the fuck away I feel like shit because of it.'

'**Hn whatever now listen to Tsunade she is trying to get your attention.'**

"Oi! Uchiha are you listening to me?"

"Hai"

"As I was saying, your baby is alive and healthy, but Sakura…I stopped her bleeding but she has been unconscious for two days. She isn't in a comatose state yet but if she doesn't wake up soon then she will be in a comatose."

"Can I see them…"

"Hai they are in the same room. Naruto has been keeping an eye on them for you" I got up and changed into clothes the Dobe brought for me. I still haven't completely grasped the fact that I am a father…I have a living breathing blood relative again. I put it to the back of my mind as I followed Tsunade down the hall stopped behind her when she walked into a room. I walked in and stopped in the doorway. Laying in the bed was Sakura with tubes attached to her arms with blood and other fluids flowing into her. A heart monitor was close by, her steady heartbeat beeping was heard throughout the room. Beside her bed there was a small hospital crib with a small little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket was my son… My son…never thought I would be saying that anytime soon. Tsunade left the room dragging the sleeping Dobe behind her. I slowly walked over to the chair beside the hospital bed and the crib. I looked at the small baby inside the crib. He began to stir then whimper and cry. Hesitantly I took him in my arms and held him there. He opened his emerald orbs and stared at me, he gave me a gum filled smile and grabbed a fist full of my shirt in his pudgy little hands. He soon fell back asleep, he already knew who his otou-san was…For the first time in years I felt tears fall from my eyes and I didn't even try to stop them.


End file.
